El arca de los condenados
by Nisa Pandora
Summary: Crees que vas directo a la plácida muerte, pero en vez de eso te encuentras con la vida verdadera, la de paisajes oniricos, personajes antes ficticios y una lucha eterna entre poderes por el poder... y la clave esta en una persona normal, como tu
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero anunciar que esta historia no es de mi autoría, lo único que hago es publicarla con el permiso del autor, Deimos.

Bienvenido al arca de los condenados...

by Deimos Sorcier.

**CAPITULO I. El Suicidio**

Iba a comenzar otro día despuntando el alba, acariciando la tierra con sus rosáceos dedos, pero faltaban un par de horas para que la ciudad se iluminara por completo, apenas se vislumbraba una delgada línea azul brillante en el horizonte; ciertamente, parecía que iba a ser uno de los mas hermosos días de invierno en aquella ciudad, aunque el joven que había entrado a hurtadillas en el edificio del primer banco de la nación no se percatara de ello. Los últimos hechos de aquella noche y madrugada lo tenían resuelto a una decisión.

Era un joven, de hecho, era demasiado joven, apenas unos 17 años se asomaban por sus facciones, pero estas, y mas últimamente, no reflejaban alegría o la típica energía de esta edad; se veía, mas bien, triste, cansado y desilusionado. Una complexión delgada torneaba su cuerpo y una estatura media le daba los últimos toques a su apariencia, aunque no tuviera nada especial, ya que nunca se había considerado atractivo. Las mujeres habían sido su máxima inspiración (tenían todo para serlo), pero había cometido un error, tal vez eso explicaba que hubiera sido defraudado tantas veces, su falta era caer siempre con el mismo tipo de mujer, tanto en el físico como en la forma de ser: eran de pieles claras o tostadas por aquel ente tan odiado por él, el sol; los ojos claros también eran una constante y la personalidad… TODAS UNAS CABRONAS (disculpad la expresión pero así se les define mejor). Era como tratar con la mismísima Lilith: eran hermosas pero crueles, malditas, inteligentes, masoquistas, desvergonzadas, hábiles, todo un prodigio de maldad encarnada; pero nada de esto importaba, el se desvivía por las chicas así, aunque el sufrimiento fuera grande, lo valía con creces. Esas habían sido sus mujeres, pero ¡QUE MUJERES!

Su vida iba de mal en peor y repasaba todos los sucesos desagradables de su vida, que eran la mayoría de su vida, mientras meditaba, subía con desgana las escaleras conociendo su final.

Mientras mas lo pensaba, más seguro estaba: la vida es un asco, un asco total. No podía llegar a comprender como había sobrevivido tanto tiempo a esta inquisición interminable, a este desierto de pesar, a esta piel de ortigas que se aferra a tu cuerpo; este era un mundo de terrible y nauseabunda estadía, le daba asco ver a los hombres y mujeres, sus olores, sus caras, sus expresiones de pura hipocresía, como demuestran un falso amor uniendo sus labios en un asqueroso acto de compasión quimérica; como se tratan, como se llevan, como actúan, aborrecía cada perfil de ellos, pero pronto le pondría fin a este gran pesar y de paso resolvería una gran duda incrustada en su pensamiento.

Había llegado, muy cansado pero satisfecho, a las escaleras de servicio del último piso, las subió con alegría, pero no una alegría banal, de esa alegría que los humanos sienten cuando obtienen lo que desean, no; esta era una alegría sublime, superior a cualquier sentimiento humano, además, ¿Qué sabían los humanos de sentimientos sobrenaturales, si se conformaban con un dulce para sentirse felices, estaba a un paso de lograr su cometido.

Subió a la enorme azotea y sintió el reconfortante viento frío que movía sus ligeras ropas manchadas de aquella sustancia que a los hombres les da tanto miedo observar derramarse, creo que, sí, la llamaban sangre. Sus cabellos jugueteaban con el viento y el se acercó decididamente a la orilla, al fin y al cabo: ¿Quién no se ha preguntado que hay después de la muerte, saltó.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Bien como ya dije esta historia no es mía, las palabras anteriormente escritas son de un gran amigo y hermano Deimos, este autor incursiona en este mundo pero me pidió el favor de tentar el terreno con esta, su primera historia.

Ahora bien como ya varios han leído mis historias, como autora y amiga les pido que envíen su comentarios ya sean buenas o malas las criticas, y que apoyen a mi carnal (hermano) con sus escritos.

Atte: Little Nisa Pandora


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos de nuevo al "arca de los condenados"**

**by Deimos Sorcier**

**-0-**

**CAPÍTULO II. La Caída**

Sintió el vértigo subiendo de su estómago y reptando hacia cada fibra de su cuerpo; pasaron todos sus recuerdos por sus ojos: cuando tenia seis años y presenció una luz que hacia subir la estatua de un paraje desierto en sus vacaciones a la antigua Mesopotamia, su adolescencia, la primera vez que se drogo, la piel tornasolada de todos eso cuerpos que varias veces le proporcionarían placer, y todos al mismo tiempo, sin distinciones de sexo o edades…

De hecho la caída era extremadamente lenta, ¿por qué demonios había escogido el edificio más alto de la ciudad? Ah claro, quería una muerte segura; veía pasar uno por uno los amplio ventanales de las oficinas del banco, el asqueroso banco; odiaba todo de los humanos, hasta sus inútiles sistemas económicos, pero eso iba a terminar muy pronto, mas pronto de lo que pensaba.

Al fin, vio la acera cerca y por primera vez en aquella noche, el miedo le comenzó a devorar las entrañas. Estaba arrepentido, como deseaba estar otra vez en el techo del edificio para evitar su muerte, pero era tarde, muy tarde. Esperó el golpe y la muerte instantánea, pero sintió como si hubiese ejecutado un clavado desde la plataforma más alta y no cayó correctamente: ¡¡¡había atravesado la acera como si fuera agua!

Le dolía cada miembro de su cuerpo, como si mil cuchillos afilados e incandescentes horadaran cada célula de su ser, y eso no era todo; se estaba ahogando en ese líquido oscuro y denso que mas bien parecía petróleo, ¡pero había parecido agua al atravesarlo!

Ciertamente estaba vivo. Pero parecía que eso era agonizar, no podía resistir más, vislumbro entre aquel maldito aceite una luz púrpura, pero nada valía la pena ya; estaba ahogándose y, torturado, se le comenzó a nublar el cerebro, como si se llenara de una bruma pesada, acto seguido empezó a cerrar los ojos y… UN GOLPE SECO.

El ruido hueco lo había producido su cuerpo al chocar con un lustroso piso negro, cayó boca arriba, volteo la cabeza y vomitó. Estaba en una enorme sala circular, o eso suponía él, con techo muy alto, ni siquiera lo podía ver y se escuchaban murmullos por todos lados, muy lúgubres y tenues, el se sentó y automáticamente se apagaron las ligeras voces.

Pronto pudo afirmar lo circular de aquella sala oscura y una mesa en la pared frente a él, una larga mesa con oscuros personajes imposibles de describir, tan solo sus siluetas no daban indicio de que se tratase de una forma humana, irradiaban algún tipo de aura antinatural.

Bladek estaba a punto de levantarse y hablar pero ESO o AQUEL que estaba sentado en lo que parecía la silla principal con un simple movimiento de alguna de sus extremidades hizo que se disolviera la habitación en un negro remolino. No podía gritar, no sentía su garganta, comenzó a experimentar una extraña sensación de succión en sus entrañas, cómo si tuviera una aspiradora dentro (si es que todavía tenía entrañas) y pronto acabó. Sintió su cuerpo tendido en una fría roca, veía sólo oscuridad, tenía todos los miembros acalambrados y doloridos, ¿dolor, eso era buena señal, no estaba muerto ¿o sí?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

De nuevo la historia anterior no es sacada de mi mente ... y no me cansare de repetirlo.

Bien los reviews serán contestados en mi profile por obra y gracia del autor... traducción respondidos por Deimos ...

A nombre de Deimos y mío mil gracias por los comentarios y esperamos que dejen muchos mas reviews y también se aceptan mentadas.

Deimos- mientras no me digan que dios me bendigan todo bien.

Pandora- No porque sino los dos nos quemamos.

Deimos- jajajajaja bueno de nuevo gracias

Pandora- ¬¬ ya vamonos.

Deimos- ¬¬ no me regañes!

Pandora- soy mayor que tu! ... respétame! –le acomoda un mega zape

Deimos- . K.O.

Hasta la vista

ATTE: Little Nisa Pandora y Deimos Sorcier.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que sigan la continuidad de este, mi primer fic, y como lo dijo mi buena hermana del alma, espero tocar el terreno con esta historia y les prometo que en la realización no fume nada prohibido

**Bienvenido al arca de los condenados...**

**by Deimos Sorcier.**

**CAPÍTULO III. Ariel, la razón y la libertad**

Se encontraba en una oscuridad casi sofocante, logó incorporar su cuerpo por completo para enfrentarse al negro manto extendido sobre aquel lugar.

-_Todos vomitan el suelo del concejo la primera vez; es una forma de despedirse de su humanidad, aunque también puede que la causa sea el vértigo de la llegada. Debes valer la pena para que los dioses hayan intervenido en tu fracasado intentó suicida_

Estas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Bladek, era una voz inequívocamente masculina, procedía de algún lugar a sus espaldas; la voz tenía toques místicos, aunque sonaba segura y serena, aunque había algo en esa voz que hacía erizar los pelos, algo que sumía al miedo sin razón aparente. Comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados, se empezaba a desquiciar.

-_Vamos, no te asustes, aquí ningún ser te hará daño_.

¿Seres? ¿Dioses? No entendía nada ¿Acaso aquello era morir?

-_Bueno, para comenzar tu entrenamiento hay que quitarte ciertos vicios humanos, comenzando por la desesperación sin razón_.

-_¿Quién eres?-_preguntó Bladek al fin, se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz tratando de no titubear-_Muéstrate, no te temo_.

Aquel hombre se echó a reír, su risa no tenía nada de felicidad, mas bien era como neutral, entre el divertimento por la estupidez y el despectismo por la contestación.

-_Deberías, deberías_-dijo aquel hombre

En aquel justo momento, la sala se iluminó con una tenue luz blanca, lo cual le daba un toque fantasmagórico a ésta y no era solo por la luz proyectada sobre aquella piedra negra verdosa con incrustaciones doradas y vetas turquesa (que, por cierto, no recordaba haber visto algo semejante en toda su existencia), ni tampoco el círculo exacto que describía su blasfema arquitectura, lo más atemorizante era la presencia de una puerta abierta donde solo se oían lamentos y gritos, y por la cual sólo se podía vislumbrar un negro remolino con estertor de muerte que giraba dentro, con aires putrefactos y nauseabundos, corrompidos por alguna maléfica fuerza mas allá de su entendimiento; estaba flanqueada por dos inmensas columnas al estilo jónico, grabadas con extraños símbolos y talladas en la misma extraña piedra.

Al girar su cabeza para enfocar su vista en otro lado, vio por fin el rostro de aquél que le hablaba y que sería una inevitable compañía para él.

En efecto, como ya lo había notado por su voz, se trataba de un hombre, ¡PERO QUE HOMBRE! Era un joven, que no parecía tener mas de 25 años, aunque podía pasar por alguien de 18, aunque si mirabas detenidamente sus cautos movimientos, podría semejar a un anciano con toda su ancestral sabiduría; de una estatura media un poco alto, delgado, pero sus extraños ropajes (todos negros rematados por una magnífica túnica también negra) no podían ocultar la excelente y esmerada figura de aquel joven, eso era la perfección física para los griegos: músculos torneados y líneas fuertes, delgadas, estrechas y recias; tenía el cabello también negro que le caía elegantemente tapándole la parte derecha de la cara, lacio y opaco; sus ojos no dejaban escapar ningún sentimiento, eran negros y era como si ocultaran secretos de vidas antiguas y mundos extintos, revelaban un vasto universo tanto externo como de personalidad, además de estar misteriosamente delineados por un breve trazo de color negro. Si alguna vez le pidieran el concepto de belleza masculina tendría que tomarle una foto a ese joven, aunque dudaba seriamente que un simple "papelito" pudiera transmitir la magnificencia de su presencia, hasta podía llegar a asegurar que lo seguía un aura mágica, claro, porque aquel joven no podía ser humano. Era un prodigio de excelsitud belleza, intrigante misterio y magnífica personalidad. Era la perfección llevada mucho más allá de sus límites, se podría comenzar a amar a tal hombre en ese instante, sin conocerlo siquiera: cualquier mujer (u hombre) mortal podría desvanecer ante tal aparición.

-_En efecto_- dijo al instante aquel joven de voz segura, profunda, acariciante y seductora- _como lo estás pensando disto mucho de que por lo menos me compares con un humano, hace demasiado tiempo fui uno, pero por las gracias astrales he ascendido mi rango. Perdonad mi descortesía, ya me tenía que haber presentado: Soy Ariel, ángel de tiempos olvidados y mundos oníricos para unos; para otros, motivo de perdición y muerte. Antes os tengo que aclarar que no soy como aquellos personajes "divinos" (si así se les puede llamar a los héroes de ficción que las blasfemias humanas dieron forma) que pinta ese malísimo librito de cuentos que ustedes llaman "La Biblia" y que, en busca de la virtud, siguen ciegamente sus inútiles consejos, perdiéndose en una mar de abstracción carente de forma y de sentido. He pasado algún tiempo observando a los humanos y ¡vaya que he perdido mi valioso tiempo! Son unos negligentes, inútiles, débiles, necios y se creen merecedores de todas las gracias terrenales y hasta inmortales, pero eso lo verás tú mismo. Como te señalé antes, mi nombre es Ariel y vos habéis sido rescatado por los dioses para servirlos: bienvenido al mundo real._

Bladek se quedó totalmente estupefacto (además de muy azorado), su cortesía era de un rango elevado, acompañada por una elegante sonrisa; pero a él no lo podía engañar, sus modales eran falsos, se trataba de otro tipo de persona (no podía decir muy bien que tipo) pero era seguro que no era el tipo de persona educada y cortés, y no era porque dudará de sus excelentes modales excelsamente aplicados, sino su mirada hablaba de atrocidades, destrucción, placer por el sufrimiento ajeno, codicia, maldad …

Estaba totalmente confundido. Él había sido un eterno amante de la mitología de todas las culturas conocidas y hasta un fiel conocedor de sus dioses, rituales, fiestas y jeroglíficos, pero eso de servir a los dioses era extraño: indudablemente se trataba de una muy mala broma, aunque descartara muy rápido esa afirmación. Un momento… ¿Ariel? ¿Acaso dijo que se llamaba Ariel y señaló que era un ángel? ¡Él conocía a un Ariel!

-_¿Acaso eres Ariel el de Fausto?-_preguntó Bladek ya sin miedo, sino mas bien, con duda

El joven sonrió, ¡no lo hubiera hecho! Tenía una sonrisa tan góticamente malévola, tan oscura y suave, nefasta y dulce y al final, embriagadora. (Es en este momento en el que cerró la boca que abrió ahogado en la admiración y el suspiro)

_-¿Qué no te habéis enterado que eso sólo es una leyenda de humanos?_-pregunto con malicia

-_Después de haber visto tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ya no dudaría de la mitología de humanos_

Ariel mostró su mirada calculadora y neutral y replicó:

-_Sois aún más inteligente de lo que ellos piensan-y sonriendo dijo- pensé que si me daba una vuelta por el mundo mortal con Mefistófeles, nadie nunca lo iba a recordar, pero nos topamos con el tan trastornado Fausto, y Mefistófeles sólo se limitó a ayudarlo, ¿para qué? Para que acabara siendo perdonado y absuelto por la gracia divina._

Acabó su breve relato con una mueca de asco, a la que su sonrisa mística no tardo en sustituir.

_-¿Esto es morir?-_era la pregunta que luchaba por salir de su garganta desde hace mucho tiempo

-_Creo que tenéis más de humano de lo que yo creía; ya te lo he dicho, has sido salvado de tu fracaso de suicidio._

_-¿Entonces dónde estoy?_

_-Muchos que supieran del conocimiento fuera de los límites de sus propias mentes y, por tanto, del mundo, habrían temblado al saber ante quién se encontraban y otros tantos han regresado a su Tierra sólo para morir solos en sus lagunas de demencia; el conocimiento es un arma peligrosa, el manejo de información es primordial, pero si no posees el don de la cautela, puedes acabar como los que anteriormente me han visitado. Esto se trata del mundo real, tú no eres más que una insignificante hormiga en una de las más pequeñas granjas de este universo. Hay todo un infinito extendido allá afuera, del que los moradores no conocen del bien y del mal, no actúan por reglas y sólo comprenden su conveniencia y sus alianzas; el dualismo de la personalidad es correcto, aunque muy subjetivo y no tiene que ver con algún soso concepto humano. Hasta nuestros dioses son insignificantes antes esas enormes fuerzas que rigen la razón, la existencia y el movimiento de este universo. Batallas entre intereses se han librado y la balanza ha estado siempre equilibrada, pero esta muy próximo el momento en el que alguien tenga que extinguirse y relegarse a otra dimensión, y por suerte, tenemos de nuestro lado al guardián de los portales de esta parte; ¿por qué crees que tú, insignificante humano, has sido salvado por los dioses? Es por una razón, ellos no actúan sin previsión. La consulta al Hado y al Oráculo avisaron de la llegada de una persona que iba a inclinar la balanza por nosotros, de poder inmenso que iba a sernos muy útil para ganar la mejor dimensión: ésta._

Su pensar y su expresar eran sumamente profundos y aunque no entendiera mucho tenía la sensación de que lo iba a averiguar, así que prefirió dejar ese tema y avocarse a otra pregunta.

_-¿Por qué los dioses me salvaron?_

Bladek pudo notar un ligero tono de impaciencia en sus masculinas y perfectas facciones.

_-Vos sois quien el oráculo predijo y al que el Hado procuró su llegada hasta aquí con todos esos conocimientos ¿Acaso siempre creíste que era mera coincidencia el que hayas nacido en una familia acomodada? ¿El que hayas tenido lecciones completas de todo tipo de defensa personal existente? ¿Qué hayas aprendido el manejo de la espada por la esgrima, el manejo correcto del arco y hasta la herbolaria, la medicina y la acupuntura orientales? ¿Por qué crees que fuiste tan afortunado para viajar y ver las civilizaciones antiguas? Porque el Hado procuró tu llegada hasta aquí; estaba predicho y los dioses sólo querían que llegaras lo mejor preparado posible. Tú tienes conciencia y siempre la has tenido, te susurra a los oídos para que actúes, pero ha estado dormida mucho tiempo; tú, hasta este momento no has elegido nada, todo ha sido predispuesto por fuerzas más allá de tu corto entendimiento, pero eso va a cambiar, desde este momento tú, Bladek, comienzas la verdadera vida._

_-Y para evitar que lo preguntes_- continúo Ariel- _una ligera lección de historia. El humano no ha sido el único ser habitante de este planeta, vamos, ni siquiera del universo, pero están parados sobre una fuente de poder infinita e incomprensible: Su planeta Tierra. Nadie sabe la razón certera de porque es un centro de energía tan poderoso y primordial en el espacio, pero aun así lo es. He aquí la razón de que ese mismo piso que tuviste durante estos años bajo tus pies haya sido ocupado antes por otros seres que no comprenderías y sería una blasfemia describir. ¿Acaso recuerdas algo de mitología maya? ¿No recuerdas la historia sobre las distintas eras? La mitología no sólo son cuentos, si no información real pero algo tergiversada de los dioses transmitida a algunos humanos con facultades._

Era obvio que Bladek recordaba aquello: los mayas decían que antes de nuestra era habían habido otras cuatro, llamadas también soles y ahora recordaba también que en el primer Sol los habitantes de la Tierra habían sido los gigantes que venían de las estrellas, pero acabó cuando los jaguares los devoraron.

_-Pues esos gigantes que venían de las estrellas han sido expulsados y juraron regresar bajo la correcta guía de su sumo sacerdote y mago, del cual no puedo pronunciar su nombre en un recinto sagrado como este. Se han librado batallas entre seres muy superiores a la comprensión humana, cosas indescriptibles para tu especie y con su promesa de regresar se acerca una batalla final, lo que nos lleva de vuelta a ti. Has sido elegido y por eso salvaron tu alma y tu cuerpo, porque creo, si no me equivoco, que en ti han visto un guerrero potencial y muy poderoso que puede ayudar a superar a los Grandes Antiguos y a otros habitantes no tan despreciables. Esa luz púrpura que viste antes de llegar era tu benefactor y quien intercedió por ti: el antiguo semidiós Adonis; el acaba de dar su vida, su esencia y sus dones para salvarte, así que al poseer todas sus gracias, eres irresistible a la vista por tu actualizada belleza ante las perplejas caras de mujeres y, porque no, de algunos sodomitas también. _

_-Y si todavía te quedan dudas de mi origen, en algún tiempo griego me acomodó bastante ser el Hado (o el destino), pero las persecuciones por los Observadores, sirvientes de los Grandes antiguos, me hicieron mudar de cuerpo e identidad. Y apareció el cristianismo y un Dios un tanto interesante, del cual me hice fiel servidor, y compañero de Gabriel, Rafael, Lucifer y otros que no tiene caso mencionar, hasta que ese Dios, por nuestra "soberbia" nos arrojó a Lucifer y a mí, los ángeles más perfectos y hermosos del Edén, a los oscuros subterráneos donde moraba Hades, el cual hizo a Lucifer su pequeño e insignificante administrador de almas, y a mí me permitió ser su mensajero con el Olimpo y con otros lugares muy sugestivos._

Cuando Ariel dejó de hablar, los oídos perplejos y el cerebro atónito de Bladek, por más que se esforzaban, no podían asimilar todas aquellas "verdades" tan obvias enlazadas y recurrentes, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido al pensarlo de ese modo? Además de que se descubrían habilidades nuevas en este joven: podía leer su mente. Todavía revoloteaban cómo avispas enfurecidas preguntas y dudas en su cabeza, estaba totalmente impactado.

_-Pero dejémonos de historia que al haberla presenciado, como en mi caso, aburre en demasía y comencemos con un sencillo entrenamiento, que en esas condiciones no podrás hacer el encargo de los dioses._

Bladek estaba a punto de preguntar ¿qué tipo de encargo, cuando de pronto, sin más, la sala ya no era la de hacía un momento, ¿exactamente en que lapso de tiempo había cambiado? Esa sala nueva estaba más iluminada y revestida de una madera fina y oscura muy lustrada y el piso también era del mismo material, pero lo más inquietante es que en las paredes parecía haber una muestra de armería: ¡estaban cubiertas por todo tipo de instrumento antiguos de todas las civilizaciones conocidas utilizados para atacar y defenderse!

_-Escoge tu arma, el primer enfrentamiento será cuerpo a cuerpo- y en ese momento una espada y un escudo volaron por la habitación hasta sus propias manos. _

OK ya no estaba tratando con ningún tipo de humano y estaba seguro que aquello era en serio.

Bladek estaba paralizado por todos los hechos sucedidos en ese no tan breve lapso de tiempo y al estar sumido en sus pensamientos traicionó una regla primordial: nunca te distraigas. La espada empuñada por aquel ángel maldito rasgó el aire en contra de sí, sólo tuvo tiempo para reaccionar en el último instante para moverse hacia un lado con lo que le quedó como recordatorio a su distracción un corte superficial pero muy doloroso: esa espada debía de tener un filo del demonio.

Así comenzó a ser testigo de los suaves, rápidos y certeros movimientos de Ariel y algo era seguro: si no se defendía moriría ahí mismo a manos de ese cruel verdugo, y cómo él quería saber que más había, se decidió a combatir. Así con la agilidad ganada por todas esas lecciones para controlar su cuerpo aprendidas en otros tiempos se incorporó saltando hacia la parte contraria de la sala, quedando de espaldas frente a él el ángel y tomó lo primero que tocó: una arco y una flecha, sin titubear disparó con la exacta precisión que poseía. El tiro iba directo a la nuca y no había manera de que se salvara de aquel flechazo, era imposible pensar que le había derrotado. Pero no le produjo ninguna muerte instantánea, en vez de eso, en el último momento… ¡Ariel se volvió! Y viendo directamente el objeto que lo mataría la hizo arder y lo único que Bladek pudo percibir fue a la flecha llameante impactarse contra la pared justo atrás de él. Era imposible.

-_No está tan mal, ¿pero en verdad creíste que iba a ser tan fácil?-_Ariel tiró su espada al suelo y continuó- _Verás, hay un concepto de humanos cuyo significado son incapaces de comprender y es obvio porque nunca en sus inmundas vidas disfrutaran su significado ni experimentarán su gratificante efecto; de lo que te hablo es de la libertad. En tú mundo, bueno, ahora tú antiguo mundo, no se puede ser 100 libre, los humanos confunden este don y lo traducen en una sarta de necia palabrería, la que contiene que si osas trascender tu libertad te llaman libertino, ¡ja! imbéciles. Pero en tu nuevo status puedes saborear la verdadera libertad "violando" las leyes naturales, que sólo es sobrepasar la insipiencia del conocimiento humano. Así que vamos a ver de qué se trata la libertad._

En ese momento un incandescente círculo de llamas rojas y salvajes surgió alrededor de Ariel y lo rodeó en un remolino amenazador, que se lanzó a manera de proyectil hacia Bladek, el cual sintió todo perdido al percibir el chispeante calor a centímetros de su piel y que al final sólo era agua y rocío. Anonadado por ésta demostración el ángel habló: _Te has liberado de casi todos los defectos humanos, pero tienes que probar tu fortaleza, destreza y astucia para salir de aquí._

Bladek nunca olvidará esos momentos en los que estuvo encerrado con el seductor y demoníaco Ariel; parecieron años esos instantes (y no se porque, pero su percepción del tiempo así lo tomó), no sólo años, décadas; el dolor, el sufrimiento, la agonía, ahí los conoció a la perfección y al abandonar esa maldita sala se sentía otra persona, había experimentado la muerte y la resurrección, la agonía y el alivio, encerrado entre un círculo de paredes de madera oscura y lustrosa.

Al salir de ahí aprendió y comprendió bastantes cosas, las suficientes como para enfrentarse a su primera encomienda, que le habían dicho, tenía que ver con asesinar.

De palabras de su maestro escuchó la nota introductoria de su primera misión: regresaría al mundo terrenal, al que ya no le parecía malo (se había desecho de casi toda su misantropía) e iría a hacerle una visita sorpresa a una tal "Saori".

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Bien como ya dije esta historia no es mía, las palabras anteriormente escritas son de un gran amigo y hermano Deimos, este autor incursiona en este mundo pero me pidió el favor de tentar el terreno con esta, su primera historia.

Ahora bien como ya varios han leído mis historias, como autora y amiga les pido que envíen su comentarios ya sean buenas o malas las criticas, y que apoyen a mi carnal (hermano) con sus escritos.

Atte: Little Nisa Pandora


	4. Chapter 4

Bienvenido al arca de los condenados...

by Deimos Sorcier.

**CAPÍTULO IV. ¿El Error?**

Estas palabras dieron entrada a las de una mística mujer a la que no pudo ver, sino sólo a través de un velo y que era la propia y verdadera esencia de Palas Atenea, la cual expresaba su ferviente indignación por la porquería de carne y el desperdicio de material neuronal que albergaba su reencarnación; consideraba a esa joven inmunda, inepta e inútil, por eso debía morir, para dejar de deshonrar el sagrado apelativo de Atenea, nadie puede, dijo ella, insultar su inmortalidad y sabiduría impunemente.

Bladek resolvió el ir directamente a la Tierra por el empuje de su ansiedad, y sólo había un modo de pasar de un mundo a otro: la sala de las puertas, una habitación circular con múltiples puertas alrededor. Ariel le había dicho qué puerta utilizar para regresar al mundo mortal, pero gracias a su agitación por el cumplir su primera misión, tomó la aldaba gruesa y pesada de una puerta de plomo y tocó una vez. La puerta se abrió al instante y fue absorbido por su interior.

Se encontraba en una oscura cueva iluminada solamente por una tenue luz roja sin aparente origen, lo que le daba un toque muy siniestro a la escena, debía tener un techo muy alto, ya que no lo alcanzaba a ver y algo era seguro: ese lugar no podía pertenecer a ningún lugar terrestre.

Se oían unos lejanos lamentos cadavéricos pero bajo la tenue luz roja y por entre los pliegues rocosos de la cueva, no lograba vislumbrar una salida, hasta que algo sucedió, algo que nunca lograría borrar de su cabeza en toda su existencia, fue una apocalíptica visión. Del lado opuesto a su posición salió una mujer, ¡PERO QUÉ MUJER!

Iba enfundada en unos finos ropajes de un color indescriptible por la penumbra que resguardaban su delicada figura esculpida por Dios, y cubierta por una túnica de ese extraño y camaleónico color, aunque por sus movimientos se podía notar al negro saliendo por entre los pliegues de la tela, rematados con esquinas y orillas bordadas en dorado. Dueña de una piel clara que hacía juego a la vez con un cabello ondulado y largo, extrañamente ¿lila? o tal vez un poco más claro, el panorama era rojizamente oscuro, tenía una cara que cualquier buen artista habría reconocido por imposible de pintar: era perfecta en sus rasgos y en sus proporciones. Y lo más digno de admirar en su rostro era la mirada: escéptica y burlona, misteriosa y superior, tan dulce, pura, casta e inocente y tan malévola, cruel y despiadada, todos estos ambiguos sentimientos expresados a través de unos impactantes ojos: eran verdes relucientes y en la sombra de los mismos refulgía un aro de color rojo; era como ver la pureza, decencia y esperanza del verde de la naturaleza, rodeada de la energía y el salvajismo del rojo del fuego que consume. Esta mujer era un prodigio de belleza, expresaba actitud y serenidad, cinismo y una personalidad naturalmente seductora.

Atrapó a Bladek en sus propios pensamientos sobre el concepto puro y destilado de belleza, reflejado en esa exquisita jovencita que lo miraba de frente a una distancia prudente.

-_¿Quién eres?_- preguntó Bladek, tratando de ocultar su titubeo.

La musa sonrió, con lo que Bladek se embriagó con un suspiro retenido.

-_Soy tu perdición, tu principio y tu fin, embeleso en tu mente y espada en tu corazón. Soy tu Némesis. Soy Perséfone. ¿O es que acaso me has olvidado mi querido Adonis?_

Ahora comprendía porque Hades la había raptado para desposarla y seguramente lo de Adonis fue porque se debería de parecer a él, pero… ¿Perséfone y Adonis?

-_Bien Perséfone, yo sólo quiero salir de aquí, así que hazte a un lado_- Bladek tuvo que contener en su pecho la fuerza que expelería su sentimiento a hacerle declaraciones de su tan pura belleza. ¿Sentimiento? ¿Había dicho sentimiento? ¡Ariel lo había engañado! ¡¡¡NO se encontraba totalmente libre de sentimientos humanos!

La linda mujer se limitó a seguir sonriendo de aquella manera cínicamente dulce. Penetraba todo sus ser con su mirada y se sentía desnudo ante ella. Así que no pudo contenerse y tuvo que hablar.

-_Vine a salvar vuestra ardiente belleza de la que fascinado he quedado, vine a cambiar a vuestro verdugo por su salvador Adonis_.

-_Tú no eres Adonis _–replicó y comenzó a acercarse a él con cautela y parsimonia –_pero eres su versión mejorada_- al decir sus últimas palabras estaban cara a cara, con lo que Bladek pudo aspirar su fragante y conquistador aroma. No lo pudo resistir, subió su mano para tomar la barbilla de aquella seductora musa y al instante de tocarla… AAAAGGHHH! El grito de Bladek cortó la atmósfera subterránea de esos aposentos: el sólo tacto con su piel le había producido una fuerte quemadura, con lo que cayó impresionado hacia atrás, acto seguido la fina doncella sonrió, guiñó un ojo y desapareció entre un remolino de llamas que produjeron un tufillo a narcisos.

El joven se quedó ahí sentado en el suelo pedregoso, lleno de miedo y admiración; lo había apresado. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la marca del candente tacto de Perséfone, pero no sentía dolor alguno. En el justo momento reapareció la urgencia de marcharse de aquel lugar, se levantó y comenzó a buscar más detenidamente una salida, ya que su posición y su encuentro podían significar que estaba en el vestíbulo del inframundo. Se escuchaban unos ligeros pasos. Provenían del mismo lugar de dónde había llegado su anterior interlocutora. Tenía dos respuestas: esa era la salida al mundo, o era la entrada al infierno.

Sacó de su carcaj una flecha y tensó su arco (el mismo que le habían cedido los dioses alguna vez a Odiseo) apuntando justo el lugar por donde debía de salir aquel que se acercaba. Salió otra mujer, ésta iba ataviada con unas ricas pero ligeras ropas negras como la medianoche sin estrellas, y de una seda tan fina que fácilmente dejaba adivinar su perfecta escultura griega, torneada y sutil por sus líneas; el negro y lacio cabello le caía con desenfado y elegancia en los hombros, contrastando a la perfección con su aperlada piel: eso debería ser la representación humana más cercana a la clara y blanca luna contra el frío manto nocturno. Pero esta era diferente. Era sumamente enigmática, no se podría describir con precisión su presencia, aunque podría decir que la seguía un aura de misticismo, al solo contacto visual era capaz de hipnotizar hasta las mentes más ágiles; y a esto contribuían unos deliciosos ojos violetas. En su cara iba dibujada una sonrisa tan sonsacadora y sus labios tenían abierta una sola invitación para con lo hombres: pruébame si puedes y atente a las inimaginables consecuencias. Eso mientras se acercaba con pasos suaves y decididos a Bladek, el cual no había bajado el arco por la impresión de no poderla distinguir bien: era como un camaleón.

-_¿Me dispararás?_- preguntó la doncella con una inocencia tan realista que se preguntó: ¿por qué le apunto a tan hermosa señorita si bien puede estar perdida y sin poder encontrar la salida? (¡ja! que iluso)

-_¿Quién eres?_- replicó al fin Bladek, lleno de la confusión interna que le provocaba su acariciante voz y su indescriptible presencia. Tal vez tras esos ojos se ocultara la más pura inocencia infantil atrapada en un cuerpo de señorita, o estuviera ahí contenido el caos que rige el mundo.

-_Fui la primera mujer, receptora de las gracias divinas y todos los talentos, guardiana de la caja que contiene los bienes y los males de la humanidad; yo la mantuve cerrada hasta que el imbécil de Epimeteo la abrió, dejándole solamente a los pobres humanos la esperanza_.

Esa mujer sólo podía ser una: Pandora. Y dudaba seriamente que Epimeteo hubiera abierto la caja; Que se hayan esparcido BIENES y males sobre la humanidad; Que Pandora fuera la jovencita inocente que intentaba aparentar; y Que seguramente tenía facultades para cernir solamente la maldad sobre cualquier persona.

-_Eres un clásico en mi mundo: Pandora la culpable de plagas, de hambrunas de enfermedades, y de la muerte_- y bajando el arco y la flecha continuo- _¿qué os trae por estos decadentes mundos? porque una mujer de tan exquisito porte no debería andar sola en el infierno._

Pandora se limitó a sonreír- _La pregunta sería ¿qué haces tú aquí? Porque yo soy eterna, aunque no permanente, moradora de estas "tierras"; en cambio tú pareces un niño estúpido de vitrina que odiaría una cicatriz en su tan preciado rostro_- mientras aquello recitaba, se iba acercando mas y mas a Bladek, el cual recordó que tenía las virtudes de su intercesor Adonis y que, por tanto, tendría que ser algo atractivo (el "algo" para no dar cuenta de su ego) aunque aún no había tenido la oportunidad de verse al espejo.

-_¿Sabes cómo puedo salir de aquí para regresar al mundo mortal?_

-_¿Qué si lo sé? ¡Ja! ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero ¿es que te vas tan pronto?_

En este punto de su breve discusión Pandora veía fijamente a los ojos de Bladek y sus labios se encontraban a centímetros del beso, el corazón del joven estaba al borde de la explosión por la taquicardia que le provocaba aquella escena; una vez más estaba dando cuenta de su humanidad, la cual no había abandonado del todo. El calor incendiaba su interior y, así mismo, podía sentir el calor emanado por Pandora, estaban tan cerca y era tanto el deseo…

Pandora se limitó a que su rostro de tan tersa y blanquecina piel rozara la mejilla de Bladek hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca de sus oídos, susurrándole: -_Quédate y conocerás la inmortalidad; Vete y conocerás la muerte_.

Las hormonas del chico estaban desbordándose (extraño porque Ariel lo había liberado de todos aquellos sentimientos) por el suave tacto de la mejilla de Pandora y los labios tan cerca de sus oídos completaban la fantasía. Si el objetivo de la portadora de la caja era seducirlo, lo estaba logrando: tenía la mente envuelta en un soporífero aroma de conquista; pero cuando pronunció aquellas odiosas palabras directo a sus oídos quedó paralizado. Así que le quedaban dos opciones: o se quedaba y vivía junto a Pandora; o se iba y moría a manos de esta. Mientras tomaba una decisión (que obviamente no iba a estar sujeta a los parámetros de aquella doncella) ésta misma le dio la vuelta al cuerpo del interrogado hasta que quedó atrás de él.

-_Y bien ¿Qué has decidido?_- le susurró también al oído. Bladek todavía se negaba a responder y Pandora le abrazó por la cintura pegando todo su cuerpo a su espalda. Podía sentir cada pliegue de su piel, tenía una impresión del cuerpo de ésta en su espalda, sentía cada parte suya fundiéndose en calor con su cuerpo: estaba completamente dominado y tentado a responder "me quedo para siempre en tu compañía"

En ese justo instante, cuando las palabras se arremolinaban en su garganta para expresarse, recuperó la cordura, cordura que lo hizo separarse de aquella seductora mujer y lo hizo enfrentarse a ella manifestando su deseo de salir de aquella cueva.

Pandora se separó de su espalda y también se enfrentó al joven, curveó sus labios en lo que más bien parecía una mueca –_Esa es una respuesta que no esperaba_- y acto seguido silbó. Ahora veía la enorme abertura de dónde habían salido las dos mujeres y era muy extraño, ¡ya que era enorme aquella entrada!

Se escuchaban enormes y pesados pasos mientras Pandora veía con burla la sorprendida expresión de Bladek. Pronto salió de aquel enorme pasadizo un perro también enorme, tenía tres amenazadoras cabezas que babeaban llenas de colmillos afilados. Sin duda se trataba de Cerbero, el perro de los infiernos.

Se dirigía hacia la cueva alta mientras Pandora se recargaba cómodamente en una pared a observar el espectáculo. El perro había llegado hasta donde se encontraba Bladek, el cual se sentía pequeño, insignificante y débil ante aquel monstruo. Iba olfateando para encontrar a alguna víctima con quien pudiera entretenerse.

–_Vamos perrito, ataca sin piedad_- estas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Pandora y el perro animado por las ordenes de su dueña se lanzó contra Bladek.

En el último instante se lanzó hacia un lado para librarse de una cabeza, pero en su intento de escapar de una, se puso justo enfrente del camino de la otra cabeza y con un empujón de esta, estrelló al combatiente contra una rocosa pared, causándole una herida en el hombro izquierdo. Pero aquella bestia actuaba sin piedad, ya que reanudó su ataque, pero esta vez el joven actúo rápido, se hizo a la derecha y tiró un flechazo a la cabeza de la orilla, ésta perdió el equilibrio golpeando a las otras dos, lo que hizo caer al perro. Se dio cuenta de que alrededor del cuello de Cerbero había una enorme y gruesa cadena que lo ataba a algún lugar de dónde se había dirigido. Actuó rápido, salió disparado hacia la salida mientras la ahora atónita Pandora le gritaba algo que no alcanzó a comprender.

Él corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas se lo permitían hasta llegar a otra estancia con múltiples pasadizos, hoyos y escalinatas disimuladas y arcaicas de piedra. Tenía que decidir rápido y tomó el camino obvio: una escalera hacia arriba. Corrió, dobló pasillos, paso estrechos y atravesó hoyos y al final, cuando sentía que debía haber recorrido varios kilómetros llegó a una estancia totalmente oscura. Ariel le había dicho que tendría que aprender a utilizar toda su magia, pero mientras eso sucedía podía portar un frasco. Sacó de entre sus ropajes un pequeño y delgado frasco de cristal muy resistente, se concentró y lo abrió. De este surgió una llama que el tomó entre sus manos y a medida que le soplaba, más grande se hacía y, por ende, más iluminaba.

Ya había guardado el frasco y tenía una enorme flama en una mano, pero su vista seguía muy limitada. Así que empezó a caminar para encontrar una salida y se topó con algo que parecía un pasillo. Lo siguió, era corto, y se detuvo por el sonido de unas palabras.

-_Detente ahí humano, si quieres conservar por unos minutos más tu despreciable vida, ¿qué hace un nauseabundo ser aquí? ¿Crees que por tus trucos de mago principiante vendrás a arrebatarme mi posición y algo más que eso?_

Se trataba de una voz profunda y algo cavernosa, muy temible y fría, que con autoritarismo, pronunció aquellas palabras. Bladek se echó para atrás.

-_Ahora escapas, todos son la misma mierda_.

Esas palabras calaron tanto a Bladek que lanzó un chorro de llamas hacia enfrente, con lo que iluminó a un hombre de negra armadura. Sólo le dio un pequeño vistazo y pudo notar que no era algo contra lo que el no pudiera. La llama de repente se extinguió y apareció aquel personaje bajo una muy tenue luz, como la que se puede notar en una noche sin luna. Era un hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos que portaba una negra armadura cubriendo una corpulencia notable. Tenía una expresión de odio mirando a Bladek.

-_¿Qué haces aquí humano? ¿Cómo te atreves a traspasar este sagrado recinto con tu repugnante presencia?_- Cada vez le agradaba menos aquel tipo.

-_Estoy buscando la salida, así que si no te importa me voy_- contestó muy seguro de sí mismo Bladek

-_Sí me importa y no te vas_- replicó aquel hombre- _Aquellos_- dijo señalando hacia arriba- _creen que tu los ayudarás, ¿cómo es que los otros Dioses sean tan estúpidos cómo para confiar en un niñito imbécil como tú?_

-_¡Ya basta!_- exclamó Bladek y apuntó con su arco directo al cuello de aquel oscuro personaje –_Sigue hablando y encontrarás la muerte en tus propios recintos._

El hombre rió –_Es irónico que intentes matar al más fiel sirviente del Dios del Inframundo, ¿no lo crees?_

Ese joven no se podía referir a otro mas que a Hades, y la pregunta era ¿quién era su "más fiel sirviente"? Mientras llegaba a esta conclusión dejo de vislumbrar su figura y eso no podía ser bueno: quería tomarlo por sorpresa.

En efecto, Bladek sintió un brazo musculoso que lo tomaba por el pecho y una mano se aferraba a su barbilla: le iba a torcer el cuello como a una gallina.

-_Te aborrezco humano, y si antes aborrecía a Adonis, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Quién crees que eres para venir a quitarme la superioridad de mi reino y de la jerarquía divina? Tú no puedes ser nadie y yo me encargaré de que los Dioses me agradezcan tu muerte. ¿O te creíste demasiado listo para bajar a los dominios del poderoso y sublime Hades a quitarle lo que pudieras encontrar, desde sus terrenos hasta Persefone? ¿Crees que no se porque estas aquí? El oráculo debe estar en lo cierto, ya que me anunció la llegada de un enemigo que codiciaría lo ajeno y que tendría que defender férreamente los intereses del Gran Dios. Pero esto acabará rápido. Nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan fácil ¿Dónde está el poder oculto con el que nos salvarás si ni siquiera tú puedes salvarte? Vamos a ver si tu cuello amenazado lo puede responder._

La fría mano lo tomaba con determinación y seguridad, pero en ese justo instante pasó algo. Del techo de la cueva se oyó un temible aleteó y el aire desplazado tenía el frío de una agonizante muerte, lo que cual fue causa de que la espada se detuviera justo al tocar la piel de la víctima.

-_Suéltalo Radamantys_- pronunció aquel que bajaba aleteando; era una voz que sí inspiraba todo el terror más allá del inframundo.

-_¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya lo has visto, ¿crees que nos podrá salvar?_

-_Suéltalo Radamantys_- repitió aquel que seguía bajando

-_No juegues conmigo inmundo_- contestó aquel que se hacía llamar Radamantys y mientras Bladek seguía ahí amenazado, recordaba su nombre, pero no podía rescatar de sus pensamientos el dónde lo había escuchado, o leído.

De repente la sala se iluminó con un resplandor azul, un azul oscuro pero que permitía la vista a la perfección. En ese momento el temible personaje se vio iluminado por un fugaz instante.

Radamantys actúo rápido, lanzó a Bladek con una tremenda fuerza hacia atrás y volteando parcialmente le lanzó algo indescriptible, era cómo energía pura y destilada en un mundo físico, era un aura poderosa y sobrenatural que le dio de lleno en el pecho a Bladek mientras volaba expelido por los brazos del Dios.

Al instante se quedó sin conciencia.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Si tienen algún comentario, crítica o una mentada de madre, no duden en dejar reviews. Se los agradeceré infinitamente. Gracias a los que me han escrito.

Esperando que les guste y prometiéndoles un capítulo más:

Deimos Sorcier.

Óyeme tu gasnapiro! –Nisa sale de quien sabe donde- por que maldita sea se supone que no has contestado reviews de nadie!

Diablos! –Deimos sale corriendo pero Nisa lo detiene con su mano en el cuello del menor.

Vas a responderlos por el review con login? o lo quieres a la antigua usanza? –pregunta Nisa mostrando su puño.

Ya hermanita calma! ... –Deimos se lleva una mano al mentón y después de unos minutos contesta- Por medio del review con login n.n

De acuerdo –Nisa lo pone frente a ella- vamos despídete ...

Gracias lectores por su atención ... n.n

De acuerdo y esperen ... ¬¬ ahora si ... la contestación de los reviews ... lo anónimos estarán en mi profile ...

Atte: Little Nisa Pandora y Deimos Sorcier


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenido al arca de los condenados...

by Deimos Sorcier.

**CAPÍTULO V. Regreso al Mundo**

Sintió la calidez de una enorme cama; le cubrían unas suaves y finas sábanas por demás confortables, no había abierto los ojos pero la pura y blanca luz se filtraba inocentemente por entre sus párpados. Sentía que eso debería de ser el cielo; no percibía algún dolor, pero ninguna gloria, su conciencia lento caminaba y se dejaba llevar por las olas de la hermosa confusión que lo mantenían postrado en aquel lecho. Sintió una mano, pero no podía ser la mano de cualquier persona, ¡era tan grato el tacto de aquel perfecto ser! Le tocó la frente y le susurró algo al oído, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que expresaba, pero podía percibir la intención de sus palabras; calmarle, aliviarle, cuidarle.

Pronto su mente comenzó a salir del atolladero en el que se encontraba, ¿qué había sucedido para que hubiera llegado ahí? Recordaba todo hasta que aquel personaje alado bajo para salvarle de Radamantys, pero este lo atacó con "algo" muy poderoso. Sentía reconocer la voz de aquel personaje que había bajado aleteando, un momento… esa voz, y el pequeño destello…

¡Ariel! ¡Había sido Ariel! Y bajaba aleteando con unas enormes y curtidas alas negras con una expresión serena en su cara pero temible en sus ojos, los cuales le brillaban de malevolencia.

Su voz resonaba en los ínfimos recodos de su mente –_No te preocupes, aunque eres un imbécil, todavía no puedes morir_- y como un padre protege a un hijo, así Ariel lo mantuvo lejos de Radamantys, hasta llevarlo a ese extraño lugar donde ahora se encontraba –_Esto aumentará y afianzará tus habilidades, y tus alas podrás utilizar_.

Al abrir los ojos, toda calidez y sentimiento de seguridad desapareció; se encontró tendido en una cama, veía el paisaje borroso y la cabeza le dejaba de dar vueltas. Cuando por fin se sintió bien, se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de aquel lecho. No podía creer lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos: se encontraba dentro un departamento, un departamento en alguna de las calles dónde el había pasado toda su infancia y parte de su juventud. Era un departamento mediano decorado con buen gusto, y después de examinarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en el mundo real.

Sabía lo que había pasado sin saberlo. Sentía la verdad desplazándose e irrigándose en toda su psique, sin nunca haberla experimentado. Sabía que ahora era capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias, aunque algunas se mantenían tras un oscuro velo de seguridad, remitidas a salir en necesidad extrema.

Le echó el último vistazo al departamento y confirmando que no había nada anormal se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo (¡le había parecido bastante!) lleno de felicidad de estar de regreso en el mundo banal de los humanos, aunque presintiera que su estadía era limitada, no le importaba, le agradaba estar de vuelta. Aunque había algo que no cuadraba en ese lugar: en su habitación se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo, decorado con bordes de plata y un exquisito toque de un par de angelitos tocando las trompetas que remataban el superior del espejo. A un lado se encontraba colgado un fino cuadro pintado por un excelente artista que mostraba a un grupo de ángeles sobre unas nubes, parecían tranquilos, tanto que era posible sentir la tranquilidad al verlos.

Pronto se fijo que en el borde inferior estaba una leyenda que rezaba: "Decipimus Specie Recie" Internamente sabía lo que significaba, pero ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con el espejo y los numerosos adornos de ángeles? Pronto lo averiguo al pronunciar esas palabras en voz queda pero audible. El espejo se empezó a tornar de una consistencia líquida, como si se tratase de mercurio. Ese extraño éter se arremolinaba y daba vueltas dentro del pomposo marco de plata y de pronto se hizo físico su pensamiento.

Ariel surgía de aquel extraño instrumento (que ya no podía tratarse de un espejo) vestido de negro y tan impasible y seductor como siempre.

_-¿Dime?-_ preguntó el ángel

Bladek se quedó ahí de pie sorprendido por la antinatural aparición.

_-¡Ah claro! Ya entendí_- y volteando al espejo, que había recobrado su apariencia "normal" (ya que a esta altura dudaba del mero sentido ontológico de la palabra normal), se acercó y comenzó a tocar aquel marco, como si se tratase de una vieja posesión.-_No entiendes su funcionamiento_.

-_Pues no_- replicó después de un momento Bladek

_-Este antiguo instrumento ha sido posesión de muchas interesantes personas, antes de que yo te lo cediera a ti. ¿Recuerdas que pensaste justo antes de que yo saliera de este portal? _

-_Mmmmm, creo que pensé en que te preguntaría que significaba esto, porque solamente tú me podrías resolver esa duda._

-_Exacto_- corroboró aquel demoníaco ser con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuadro de los ángeles, pero ¡oh sorpresa! ¡aquel cuadro ya no pintaba ángeles! Ahora se podía apreciar un cielo en atardecer con nubes de algodón teñidas de rojo, naranja y azul.

-_El cuadro era diferente_

-_¿Ah si? ¿En qué te basas para afirmar que ese cuadro contenía otra pintura?-_preguntó con malicia Ariel

-_Lo vi, tenía a tres ángeles_- contestó sin dudarlo el joven.

_-¿Y qué tal si lo que viste fue una mera alucinación? ¿Cómo sabes que lo que hay en este momento dentro del marco no sea otra cosa?_

-_Es obvio, lo acabo de ver con mis prop_…- pero en ese momento, al señalar al óleo, ¡éste contenía una imagen totalmente diferente a las otras dos! Pero ahora se trataba de algo que el conocía y presentía que su pensamiento lo había traicionado. Se trataba de un magnífico cuadro retocado por lo menos por diez de los mejores artistas mortales que hayan existido sobre la faz del mundo. Mostraba una escena que el había visto, y no sólo eso, la había vivido.

Desde la posición de aquel macabro pintor se veía toda la escena completa en horizontal, era una sala cavernosa e iluminada por una tenue luz azul de medianoche que mostraba el justo momento en el que un ángel (o mejor dicho, demonio) bajaba volando presentándole su magnífica presencia gallarda a un ser de negruzca armadura que en ese momento parecía haber lanzado algo a un joven que volaba expelido por la misma fuerza del hombre armado. El cuadro era tan real que sentía de nuevo el dolor que le había producido ese impacto.

Ariel lo sacó de su extrañeza señalando la parte inferior del cuadro, la cual se mantenía incólume: Decipimus Specie Recie –_Sabes lo que esto significa_- no preguntó, sino afirmó.

-_Nos engaña la apariencia del bien_- contestó Bladek, extrañándose de que su interlocutor había presupuesto que el poseía el significado de aquella latina oración.

-_Exacto_- atinó el ángel con un movimiento cual cazador que diera en el blanco a su presa, -_siempre nos engaña la apariencia del bien y además lo del cuadro demuestra que los humanos son lo suficientemente débiles para trascender más allá de lo evidente: este mundo está hecho a base de reglas, las cuales se pueden torcer e incluso romper, son sólo un patrón de cómo debería ser el mundo, pero no son una verdad absoluta que dicte la forma real y conciente de un mundo tangible y hasta más allá de lo intangible; los humanos llegan a rallar lo suficiente en su propia ignorancia y necedad que se atienen sin chistar a esas reglas, pero tú puedes darte cuenta de que las cosas, las situaciones e incluso el mundo, los haces tu; ¿o acaso no eres libre?_

-_Pero en sí ¿qué objeto tiene esa frase?_- preguntó tercamente Bladek

-_Debes recordar que no todo está definido por una sola emoción; es imposible que una cosa sea solamente bonita o simplemente grotesca; es inútil que trates de encasillar a una persona por una "buena" que por una "mala" No. En este mundo no todo se encuentra aislado y expresado en un solo ser. Pero en fin, este espejo te lleva a cualquier lugar donde desees, y este apartamento es una de las pocas entradas a este mundo, así que ten mucho cuidado de cómo utilizas este delicioso artilugio._

Dio la vuelta y se dispuso frente al espejo y volteo la cabeza hacia un lado –_Ah, por cierto, bienvenido al arca de los condenados_- y así, sin mas, en medio de una voluta de humo negro, desapareció.

¿El arca de los condenados? ¿Bienvenido? Eso sí era incomprensible para él, se dirigió a la ventana con melancolía ¿Melancolía? Nunca pensó que fuera a extrañar aquel mundo de pesar, aquellas personas nauseabundas, mas sin embargo estaba ahí, de pie recargado en el marco de la ventana, admirando el mediodía y las personas pasar. Pobres; de verdad ahora empezaba a sentir lástima de ellos, todos caminaban sin siquiera imaginar lo que de verdad pasaba en el mundo; estaban condenados, ¡eso era! El arca de los condenados era el mundo y Bladek se propuso ser el cruel barquero.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Si tienen algún comentario, crítica o una mentada de madre, no duden en dejar reviews. Se los agradeceré infinitamente. Gracias a los que me han escrito.

Esperando que les guste y prometiéndoles un capítulo más:

Deimos Sorcier.

Eres taaaaaaaaaan formal –Nisa rueda los ojos- pero en fin... es tu estilo ... gracias también de mi parte y hasta la próxima.

Little Nisa Pandora


	6. Chapter 6

Bienvenido al arca de los condenados...

by Deimos Sorcier.

**CAPÍTULO VI. El primer día**

Ahora su deber era cumplir su encomienda, pero antes tenía que darle una vuelta a la ciudad. Se dispuso a salir, así que se dirigió al closet, lo abrió y encontró algo que ya se esperaba. Él quería vestirse de incógnito, algo normal; en vez de eso, no encontró nada, ya que el clóset se encontraba vacío.

"_Bien, esto se estaba saliendo de control",_ pensó Bladek, así que, suponiendo que podía haber una puerta oculta o que era una mera ilusión, se introdujo en él. Estaba oscuro y olía ligeramente a polvo y a humedad. Cerró la puerta corrediza y abrió la otra para salir y corroborar que se trataba de un plano tridimensional (era mejor asegurarse) Pero al salir, algo había cambiado: ¡ya estaba vestido de otra manera! Ahora se veía justamente como se quería ver; unos jeans normales, una playera negra normal y unos tenis urbanos normales, todo a su gusto y a su medida, tal y como se había visualizado. Con cada nuevo descubrimiento esta casa le agradaba más.

Y vestido **ad hoc** (1) se dispuso a salir, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero recordó que tenía que hacer algo: estaba obligado a deshacer una duda que desde hace algún tiempo estaba enclavada en su mente, así que se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a la fuente donde apagaría sus dudas. Llegó hasta aquel objeto que le daría la razón: el espejo. Al mirar su reflejo, encontró un Bladek ciertamente sorprendido. Obviamente no era el mismo que hace apenas algunas horas (sí horas, ya que había escuchado que aquel era el mismo día en el qué se había lanzado de la azotea) se notaba una distinción en la mirada y los rasgos eran otros también. No había dejado de ser él, pero algunos se habían afinado, otros habían cambiado, hasta su cabello, que se parecía mucho al de Ariel; el cuerpo estaba más fuerte, aunque seguía delgado y torneado, pero de músculos definidos y discretos, sin exageraciones, todo perfecto, en proporción y a la medida: ahora la expresión de la hermosura le sonreía con vanidad desde el espejo.

Sabiendo de su belleza se dispuso a salir. Ahora sí atravesó la puerta. Se trataba de un pasillo modesto con un elevador al fondo y al lado de este se encontraban las escaleras. Su "vivienda" se encontraba en el 5º. piso de un edificio moderno de departamentos para gente de la clase alta no tan burguesa. Se dirigió a las escaleras ya que le apetecía caminar un poco para probar un poco su nuevo cuerpo (de hecho lo nuevo eran sus habilidades, pero eso rejuveneció y energetizó el cuerpo mismo)

Al salir del edificio se dio cuenta de que era una zona muy exclusiva de su ciudad natal y a lo lejos podía ver alzarse el banco desde el cual, aquella madrugada había saltado, sólo se limitó a sonreír con malevolencia. _Y yo que quería morir_- pensó Bladek- _y ahora estoy al mando de todos estos condenados, y aún mejor, los dioses me salvaron; después de todo mi vida comienza a mejorar_.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles y veía a los automóviles moverse por las avenidas con sus conductores apresurados, las mujeres que habían salido con sus amigas y que se encontraban en las terrazas de los cafés, a los jóvenes en grupos dando la vuelta por las zonas comerciales e imperialistas más famosas de la ciudad.

Conforme salía de esa zona para adentrarse al perímetro de un complejo comercial tan socorrido por esa nauseabunda clase, aumentaba el número de personas que concurrían las calles. El sol seguía haciendo estragos en su clara y ahora perfecta piel, así que buscó refugio en aquella plaza comercial. Al entrar por fin se dio cuenta de algo que le venía sucediendo desde su salida del edificio: las jovencitas de su edad no podían resistir en fijar su vista en aquel perfecto ser: Bladek.

Y ahora más que nunca se sentía como un Dios entre los hombres y tenía muchas razones para sentirse así. Iba desplazando su hermosura y llenando el aura vacía de los humanos con su olor atrayente, su magnífica presencia y su indiscutible belleza.

Una sonrisa cínica iba dibujada en su rostro y su garganta retenía una carcajada al ver las caras de curiosidad de las personas, eso era alimento a su ego. Estas nuevas gracias tenía que aprovecharlas para su beneficio. Aunque antes tenía que cumplir la misión que le encomendó Palas y regresó a sus aposentos después de su breve trayecto como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho: caminando; ya que no quería ni tenía que dar cuenta de sus habilidades a la visión necia y principiante de los humanos.

Al regresar entró al clóset para cambiar su atuendo ahora totalmente negro consistente en unos pantalones de indescriptible tela acogedora, fresca, suave y a la vez resistente y un poco amplios haciendo conjunto con una camisa de manga larga que parecía bordada por Arácnea, tan sutil, tan suave, tan simple y tan compleja, tan frágil y tan irrompible.

Vestido para la ocasión y con parte del cabello cubriéndole la cara se dispuso frente al espejo y fijó su pensamiento en un solo objetivo: Saori y su fin.

El espejo se puso de nuevo en ese etéreo estado y en el justo momento Bladek atravesó la sustancia. Sintió el abrasador frío sobre la piel que duró muy poco y fue sustituido por un frío más leve y proveniente del viento. Se encontraba flotando encima de una pintoresca ciudad, mitad mitológica, mitad contemporánea. Bladek se hallaba ahí, impasible sostenido por unas alas curtidas y negras, haciendo juego con la vestimenta sobre la ciudad de Atenas, en Grecia.

Justo debajo de él había una cúpula de una enorme mansión y él lo supo, supo donde bajar y cómo atacar. Así que comenzó a aletear, parsimoniosamente, como siempre lo habría querido hacer cualquier humano. Al estar sobre la cúpula se limitó a esbozar una disimulada sonrisa y bajo ¡atravesando el techo! No sabía cómo, pero sabía que lo podía hacer.

Continuó bajando hasta que sus alas se replegaron y tocó el suelo con sus pies. Caminó decididamente y con sigilo hasta el final de aquel iluminado pasillo adornado exageradamente con bustos y pinturas. Llegó a las puertas enormes de madera en las que encontraría su ascenso en la jerarquía divina. Las atravesó casi con elegancia y se encontró con una mujer que le daba la espalda. ¿Una mujer? ¿Acaso había dicho una mujer? ¡Ni siquiera se acercaba a serlo! Era una jovencita. Una jovencita delgada y con un pomposo vestido blanco torneando su figura tan despreciablemente delgada. Su cabello era morado y cuando volteo se encontró ante una cara sorprendida, y súbitamente sacada de sus cavilaciones. Su rostro tan blanquecino, sus labios tan pequeños, sus rasgos y su belleza tan delicadamente estúpidos no le agradaron en absoluto.

Esta mujer tenía que ser la tan mencionada Saori, ya que sólo en su presencia no podía sentir mas que repugnancia hacia su persona, y eso que ni una palabra había pronunciado.

_-¿Quién eres tú?-_ preguntó la muchacha, dejando su melosa y tediosa vocecilla en los oídos de Bladek, el cual decidió no hacer más largo su sufrimiento con otra frase de la chiquilla.

-_Per mi se va nella citta dolente_ –(2) pronunció Bladek dando un paso a la derecha – _Per mi se va nell'eterno dolore_-(3) continuó diciendo extendiendo sus replegadas alas. Y sonriendo con la malevolencia aprendida de su mentor Ariel, desprendió el arco de su espalda y cuando lo tenía sostenido frente a él…

_AAAAAAGGGGGHH!_

Aquella doncella de tediosa belleza había gritado de terror y cuando se abalanzaba a la puerta Bladek la detuvo con la amenaza de una flecha en su corazón. De tal modo que la escena en aquella enorme sala quedó de una manera inesperada: Saori y Bladek estaban uno frente al otro con la única puerta de salida a un costado de ellos. La escena le divertía bastante al joven, por el sufrimiento y dolor que crispaban aquel ya deforme rostro de la chica.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has venido a hacerme daño?-_ preguntaba o mas bien, imploraba desde su posición Saori con bastante miedo en su ser.

-_Mi querida dama, mi imbécil dama_- susurró Bladek en un tono perfectamente audible, aunque temible _-¿quién no querría acabar con una vida tan miserable como la vuestra? Ab aeterno _(4)_ he venido ha llevarme tu alma._

La joven imploraba que no se le matase, mas sin embargo Bladek, que nunca había tenido rastros de misericordia cuando era un humano, no se iba a tocar el corazón en aquel momento. ¿Corazón? Eso es sólo un músculo que bombea sangre y donde una flecha alojada era el mejor boleto para un lugar en la compañía de Hades.

Como un rayo, el joven sacó una flecha de su carcaj, la acomodó en el arco, tensó la cuerda y apuntó hacia aquel odioso y tan idealizado músculo.

_-¡Piedad! ¡¡Piedad! ¡¡¡PIEDAD!_!- gritaba Saori con desesperación en el tono de su voz, lágrimas en los ojos desorbitados del miedo, y una pasmada expresión en su rostro.

Todo esto a Bladek le emocionaba aún más y le incitaba a disparar, al fin y al cabo no había sido tan difícil. O eso creyó él.

Después de tensar la cuerda lo suficiente para un golpe certero soltó la flecha y en seguida una serie de hechos que no se esperaban sucedieron. Bladek vio varios brillos metálicos cómo ráfagas de diferentes colores. Al enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que tres personajes habían entrado por la puerta; los tres iban bajo algún tipo de armadura, no era medieval, eso era seguro. Tampoco podía ser la de un guerrero mandarín. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

El primero que entró, al ser muy lento él, se le ocurrió sólo una cosa: salvar a Saori, lanzándose hacia ella e interponiéndose en el camino de la flecha en un patético acto de heroísmo. De menos le gustó la idea de que le atravesara justo el corazón y lo dejara ahí tirado ante la sorprendida doncella. Un segundo que entró lo atrapó en unas fuertes y firmes cadenas de un extraño metal. Y el tercero y último del grupo sólo entró jadeando a contemplar la escena.

Resulta que Saori estaba inclinada viendo al joven de armadura plateada que había interceptado la flecha por ella; pudo también observar mejor al que lo tenía apresado en las cadenas, se trataba de casi un niño, de armadura rosa y cabellos verdes (en que estupideces se entretienen los dioses); y el tercero era un rubio de armadura blanca con los ojos azules muy claros.

_-¿Quién eres?-_ preguntó fingiendo gallardía el que lo sostenía

-_Si no me sueltas humano te arrepentirás_- replicó con altivez Bladek

_-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Háblame Seiy_a!- gritaba frustrada y muy afectada la única mujer presente -_¡Por los dioses! ¡¡¡SEIYA!_

_-Con que su nombre es Seiya, ¿no?_- dijo un cínico Bladek

_-Seiya Caballero de Pegaso para ti_- el rubio había hablado por fin –_y yo soy_ _Hyoga Caballero del Cisne_ –se oía sumamente furioso, aunque por alguna extraña razón, se empeñaba en aparentarlo.

-_Shun de Andrómeda me llaman_- dijo el chiquillo que le atrapaba –_y si no hablas en este momento, este lugar será tu tumba_.

_-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Háblame Seiy_a!-continuaba Saori.

-_Que pintorescos personajes_- se burló Bladek _-¿Y ustedes que asociación representan? ¿La de los salvadores de causas perdidas?_

_-Somos los protectores de esta diosa_- pronunció aquel que se hacía llamar Hyoga- _y tu eres nuestro enemigo _

-_Pues que lástima que me consideren así, sólo por sus malos modales, tendrán que sufrir_

En ese instante Bladek intentó atravesar las cadenas pero… ¡NO LO PUDO HACER! Algo tenían esos instrumentos que le aprisionaban el cuerpo que no lo dejaban actuar. Era éste el momento donde se empezaba a preocupar y esta no era una situación en la que Ariel iba a interceder por él para salvarlo.

_-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Háblame Seiy_a!- seguía repitiendo monótona y desesperadamente Saori, pero ahora agregó otra oración a su plegaria -_¡Atáquenlo! ¡Mátenlo! ¡No tengan piedad de él!_- gritó furiosa.

Hyoga y Shun intercambiaron miradas y un asentimiento con la cabeza, acto seguido voltearon a ver con desprecio a su rehén.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

(1) adecuado, apropiado, para la ocasión...

(2) Por mi se va a la ciudad del llanto

(3) Por mi se va al eterno dolor (frases 2 y 3 grabadas en las puertas del infierno dantesco)

(4) Desde la eternidad

- Si tienen algún comentario, crítica o una mentada de madre, no duden en dejar reviews. Se los agradeceré infinitamente. Gracias a los que me han escrito.

Esperando que les guste y prometiéndoles un capítulo más:

Deimos Sorcier.

- Óyeme tu! ... –de algún lado sale Nisa- yo tengo una queja ..."no puede ser mentada por que no me conviene" ... pero como que Hyoga jadeando! ...y no es por mi!... y como que Saori actuando inteligentemente! ... WAAAAAAAAAAAA SACRILEGIO!

- Nisa ... ¬¬U -Deimos con gota de sudor en la frente y cara de pocos amigos- tienes a Saga no te quejes ...

- Ups n.n cierto ...

- Y que haces aquí?

- Etto ... bueno yo ... vine a dar un aviso ...me dejas? –insertar sonrisa colgate en Nisa.

- Hazlo –rodando los ojos.

- Gracias n.n ... bueno solo quiero decir que me tenían castigada por eso no había actualizado, U.U volvieron a borrar Puppe pero mi one-sama y yo lo volveremos a subir! ... perdonen por meterme así como así ... bueno muchas gracias ... ahora si ... Auf Wiedersehen!

- Gracias lectores –dice Deimos haciendo una ligera reverencia.

ATTE: Deimos y Nisa Sorcier


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII. La Salvación**

Fue en ese momento, cuando Hyoga lo iba a atacar que pasó un milagro: en la escena apareció una sensual mujer vestida de negro, con los brazos cruzados y su terminante expresión lúgubre de misticismo: se trataba de Pandora.

Al verla, pareció cómo si todo se hubiese congelado, nadie se movía por la impresión, evidentemente aquellos "caballeros" le conocían y además de eso y mucho más importante en esa situación: le tenían miedo.

_-¿Otra vez tú?_-le dijo el atemorizado chico de verdes cabellos a Pandora

-_La misma_- contestó Pandora- _ahora, si no lo sueltas, puede que no sobrevivas una segunda vez_

Y cómo si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, las cadenas se aflojaron inmediatamente cayendo al piso. Hyoga no se movía y Saori que intentaba reanimar a Seiya tenía los ojos como platos.

-_Así me gusta_- Pandora se limitó a sonreír y volteó para enfrentarse a Bladek que, pese a los eventos sucedidos tan rápidamente, mostraba una actitud plácida y serena (ni siquiera él sabía la razón, pero sabía que no lo atraparían esa noche)

–_Bien amor mío, te llevare a mi morada, te he dicho que no salgas de ahí y mucho menos para visitar a tan despreciables adefesios_- le extendió la mano en forma muy cortés.

A Bladek no le quedó otra opción más que aceptarla, aceptando también las condiciones que Pandora pusiera después de salir de ese lugar. Al tomarle la mano, sintió su tacto antinatural y al que se estaba rindiendo de nuevo; la portadora de la caja sonrió una última vez y con un vistazo al decadente grupo pasmado, desaparecieron.

Bladek sintió casi el mismo vértigo que el de su fracasado intento suicida, era como si le chuparan el interior hasta que un hoyo negro se llevara todo su ser desde dentro hacia fuera; lo único bueno del caso fue que duró muy poco.

Al recobrar la visión exacta de las cosas, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación adornada con un exquisito gusto; tenía las paredes decoradas con cortinas aterciopeladas describiendo arcos, lanzas doradas que las sostenían y una finísima cama, la más cómoda que había visto en su vida y a modo de antigua pintura griega, estaba cuidadosamente desordenada. También habían ahí un tocador de magnífico trabajo, un biombo con oníricas figuras y el toque de la habitación estaba marcado por una media luz que no tenía fuente.

Lo primero que percibió al llegar ahí fue un delicioso olor, el mismo que Pandora desprendía de su cuello y que le erizaba los cabellos de excitación.

–_Bienvenido a mis aposentos_- recitó Pandora- _en este lugar nunca te encontrarán, por más que te busquen._

Eso no podía ser bueno. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y la chica se apresuró a esconder a Bladek tras el biombo, para salir a atender la puerta, la cual no había visto hasta un segundo antes de esconderse.

La caótica mujer se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

–_¿Con quién hablas Pandora? Creí que Nisa te había prohibido el contacto con alguna otra persona que saliera de estos recintos_.

El que habló era un hombre, un hombre demasiado apuesto. El cabello extrañamente plateado contrastaba con su piel clara y unos ojos atormentadores de un grisáceo color. Tenía un magnífico porte pero una siniestra presencia. Era de aquellos hombres, a los que sólo basta verlos para decir "tiene mucha personalidad". Así era este apuesto caballero, que hacía enchinar la piel con su voz profunda.

–_No hablo con nadie_- respondió secamente Pandora –_Además, ¿quien es ella para decirme lo que debo hacer en mi habitación?_

–_Tú mejor que nadie sabes que a ella no se le cuestiona nada_– contestó el caballero, mirando todo el interior de la habitación con sumo cuidado

–_Si eso era todo_- Pandora le puso las manos a la puerta –_adiós_- y cerró de un portazo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio al caballero y este respondióle con una macabra sonrisa en la que se pudo notar algo anormal en sus dientes, parecían…

–_Listo, ya se fue; está próximo el día en que esa Nisa me entregue su alma personalmente_

–_¿Quién era ese hombre?_- preguntó Bladek. Quería hacer la plática mientras decidía salir de ahí, aunque dudaba que si lograba traspasar la puerta sobreviviría a lo que estuviera afuera

–_Perdona que no te lo haya presentado, pero desconociendo su persona estás más seguro_.

–_¿Y qué hago aquí?_

–_¿No me agradecerás el que te haya salvado_- dijo sonriendo Pandora y acercándose a dónde él

–_Gracias_- respondió sin convicción Bladek, haciendo caso omiso al fuego interno que empezaba el acercamiento de Pandora- _Pero si no te importa quiero salir de aquí, ya que la última vez, casi soy devorado por un perro gigante y también casi muero a manos de Hades._

–_Eso sólo fue una prueba_- pronunció la doncella, acercando sus labios a los de Bladek –_y esta es otro tipo de prueba_.

Lo tenía, Bladek no se podría resistir esa vez al carisma sensual de Pandora y auguraba perdición y entrega total en un solo beso, tenía la mente abrumada y el cerebro embotado, estaban cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca.

_-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?_

Tal grito hizo reaccionar a Bladek y cayó hacia atrás, asustado al escuchar tan potente voz y tan cerca.

_-¿Qué pasa?_- preguntó Pandora, perdiendo notoriamente la paciencia.

_-¿Quién dijo eso?-_ le preguntó muy asustado y temblando de miedo.

_-¿Quién dijo qué?_- replicó la portadora de la caja, se estaba poniendo evidentemente furiosa.

Era obvio que sólo él había escuchado semejantes palabras provenientes de una voz áspera y fría, muy potente y temible. Algo era seguro: tenía que escapar de ese lugar maldito. Pero la cuestión era ¿cómo burlar a mi captora? La respuesta la encontró al instante, pero necesitaba toda su astucia, ya que nunca lo había intentado.

Mientras tanto Pandora se mostraba cómo si se estuvieran burlando de ella, y ¿quién se burla de Pandora dos veces en el mismo día? ¡NADIE!. Necesitaba retener al chico a cómo diera lugar. En el preciso instante en que estaba pensando cómo hacerlo vio el cómo Bladek-Adonis se levantó y fue hacia la esquina de la habitación semioscura dónde estaba el elegante biombo y también vio cómo la llamaba; había algo extraño en sus ojos, cómo si algo le faltara, pero no le importo, bastaría con un solo beso y su rehén pasaría a ser su compañero, o su víctima. Decidida y confiada se fue acercando a él, con la certeza que ese era el momento exacto.

Bladek observaba con atención la escena, el camino de Pandora hacia la esquina de la habitación donde estaba el biombo, se mostraba segura, caminando hacia tal esquina dónde ¡no había nadie! Si se ponía a reflexionar aquello podía parecer divertido, pero cómo no sabía cuánto podría durar su ilusión, decidió salir lenta y silenciosamente del cuarto.

Una vez afuera se encontró con un cavernoso pasillo apenas iluminado. Eso no podía ser nada bueno, ya que era presa fácil para cualquier victimario. Decidió ir hacia la derecha y apretar el paso, porque estaba cercano el momento en el que Pandora se daría cuenta que había sido burlada.

Caminó largo rato sin ninguna interrupción, se sentía perdido, hasta que encontró la entrada a una habitación, tapada con cortinas de seda color rojo sangre, y se veía el bailoteo del fuego dentro, parecía ser un importante lugar.

_-Entra, entra, no tengas miedo nada te podría pasar_- susurró una voz que lo hizo saltar, odiaba ser sorprendido, odiaba seguir siendo tan humano.

Al no encontrar la fuente de la voz, resolvió adentrarse en aquel aposento. Al traspasar las cortinas, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la habitación más exquisitamente decorada que jamás hubiera visto. No tenía suficientes adjetivos en su memoria verbal para describirlo todo, era cómo el lugar de reposo de una diosa; mezclando tintes árabes, griegos y medievales, aquella habitación era una belleza, sintió el confort con el simple hecho de entrar, había una calidez en el ambiente y un aroma flotando por encima…

De lo que no se había percatado es que ahí había una mujer; una mujer atrevidamente vestida con aire de aristocracia. ¿Acaso había sido ella quién lo llamara desde dentro?


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII. Nisa**

La habitación era, por mucho, el lugar más cómodo en el que hubiera estado en toda su existencia, tomando en cuenta que había pertenecido a una clase decentemente alta (la paradoja con su vida miserable y de mundos de alcantarillas). Era sumamente opulenta: en algunas paredes la seda se mezclaba con joyas que refulgían con sensual discreción, zafiros decoraban puntos que sostenían columnas finas de ónice y granito: totalmente mate oscuro, no era pálido y no estaba tallado toscamente. Las esmeraldas brillaban en exquisitos muebles tallados en maderas exóticas, los rubíes entonaban con su color sanguinolento algunas partes de las paredes, todo desordenado, hermoso, bello, perfecto, acogedor. Las alfombras persas se tendían con desenfado cubriendo un piso de material desconocido.

Al poner el primer pie dentro de la habitación, Bladek casi cae envuelto en el soporífero ambiente sensual propio de la habitación: podría… no, más bien, ese tenía que ser el paraíso.

Lo más sorprendente no paraba ahí, si no que continuaba con la deliciosa mujer recostada en un diván, saboreando unas frutas desconocidas y extrañas con deleite. Ella parecía la encarnación de alguna reina egipcia, incluso podría tratarse de la mismísima Cleopatra…aunque había algo…no podía remitirse a quedarse con el simple y banal puesto de mujer…se trataba de una diosa!

Lo observó, Bladek quedó impactado ante tan sensual mujer, con una pasión desenfrenada retenida en la mirada.

El cabello largo hasta más debajo de la cintura, opaco y negro le caía con elegancia aristocrática al lado de su bello rostro. Su piel pálida le hacía recordar a Pandora, unas manos estilísticas y largas talladas con alabastro punteaban el don de pianista de aquella sensual joven de ojos exuberantemente verdes.

Ella era la pasión encarnada, se le venían a la mente todas las perversiones que algún día había hecho realidad, el erotismo que le provocaba y la libido que le encendía con brutal energía sexual no los podía ignorar.

Sintió revolverse algo más que las sensaciones en su interior, ¿Qué le podría decir? ¿Era mejor quedarse o huir?

Era imposible que un chico tan apuesto entrara a sus aposentos. No era un Dios, tenía tintes propios de uno, pero aún así no lo era. No se podía tratar tampoco de un humano, desplegaba muchas cosas que un ser tan simple no podía. Sentía el fulgor de su poder cubriéndole y protegiéndolo. Era más que la cara bonita y el cuerpo perfecto que se le presentaba, era una actitud, una personalidad, pero ¿de quién se trataba entonces? Podría acercarse a ser un vampiro, pero no tenía el signo de ningún clan, además la vida brillaba aún en sus ojos y no tenía tintes de inmortalidad, era muy extraño, podría pasar todo el tiempo definiéndolo y aun así no iba a acertar. Otra pregunta que también atacaba el pensamiento de Nisa era ¿qué hace aquí, como llegó y por qué entró?

La joven y excitante mujer se decidió a hablar, no creía que pudiera significar una amenaza.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin la ayuda de alguien de estos sagrados y antiguos recintos mi joven amigo?

Bladek no podía articular palabra alguna, no sentía que pudiera expresar una oración perfectamente lógica.

Entonces la chica lo supo, vió en su rostro lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que era alguien diferente, tenía que tener a alguien de esa magnitud de facultades de su lado, tenía que ganarlo y poseerlo, se dispuso y se levantó.

Bladek estaba muy azorado perdido en los recónditos jardines perfumados de la estupidez, la observó levantarse, iba hacia él, ¡no podía creer que fuera tan decidida a hacer lo que parecía que iba a hacer!

Nisa lo tenía todo previsto, si lo mordía, arruinaría su potencial; si lo mataba, lo desperdiciaría; si lo dejaba ir, no tendría una oportunidad así en miles de años (literalmente). Así que decidida a llevar a cabo el más antiguo ritual de su estirpe maldita y condenada, se acercó segura de sus atributos, lo tomó por la barbilla y besó al irresistible chico.

El calor se apoderó de Bladek, sentía arder hasta el más ínfimo de los recodos de su cuerpo; eso había sido sublime, celestial. Sentía caer en el sueño, sobre las sedas finas de sus pensamientos acerca de la nada, olvidándose de todo, sintiendo a aquella diosa dominándolo. En ese momento se perdió en las tan hermoseadas playas de la isla de la fantasía, olvidándose incluso de sí mismo, de su posición, de todo.

Comenzó a escuchar unas lejanas letanías líricas dulcemente armónicas, eran suaves y reconfortantes. Él solo yacía tirado en los hermosos parajes de los bosques de sándalo de aquellos mundos oníricos olvidados por el hombre. Pronto el mar comenzó su furia, la blanquecina y noble espuma de las olas se convertía en gris y amenazadora chocando contra la playa; el cielo se tornó brumoso y la tierra dejó de ser anfitriona benevolente. La belleza se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, dando paso a una serie de siniestras especulaciones que el furioso viento le gritaba con violencia en la cara.

Comenzaron a sonar unos pesados y blasfemos tambores, llamando morbosamente a la destrucción y el caos. Le gritaban injurias de vidas antiguas y perversas, seres innominados y asquerosos los tocaban: seguramente eran tan antiguos que conocieron a la humanidad en sus albores de vida.

Los tambores sonaban aún más fuertes y sintió una fuerte bofetada, propinada por un ser de su estatura, cayó al suelo. Al abrir los ojos, la escena borrosa adquirió rápidamente los tintes de la podrida realidad.

Se encontraba atado en una especie de altar, los miembros extendidos encadenados a un círculo a su alrededor le dejaban sin posibilidad de un centímetro de movimiento. La sala iluminada con antorchas se burlaba de él, dejando que el fuego reflejara asquerosas sombras a sus ojos. Una veintena de hombres y mujeres tocaban tambores alrededor, enloquecidos, no tanto como los otros tantos que bailaban alrededor de él, ebrios y dementes, capaces de lo que fuera: era como presenciar la versión de un orgiástico sacrificio.

Todos como primitivos seres se burlaban y decían las más terribles blasfemias, se acercaban viendo con lascivo interés a Bladek, y se alejaban riendo y bailando.

Todo aquello suponía un ambiente morbosamente festivo, en el cual, a parecer de Bladek, él iba a ser la principal atracción.

La música aumento de intensidad y velocidad, Bladek comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar una salida. Se percató que arriba de él había un enorme boquete circular y enfrente la salida de la cueva, pensó en ella no por mucho tiempo, ya que su esperanza la destrozó la aparición de Nisa. Todo se detuvo.

-_Desde tiempos inmemoriales hermanos, hemos estado esperando el advenimiento de un ser de poder que nos lleve a la gloria y el triunfo divino. Nunca se nos ha considerado como alguien de importancia, aunque hemos hecho valer nuestro puesto y reputación con esmero forjados. Este chico que ven aquí, es nuestra salida, después de convertirlo, los Dioses caerán ante nuestra magnificencia, y nuestra inmortalidad será venerada, para salir de este podrido hoyo de desolación y hacinamiento. Así que empecemos con lo que por tantos eones hemos esperado_.

Así habló Nisa, y al acto, todos sonrieron burlonamente y se relamieron dando cuenta de su estado. ¡Vampiros! ¡Eran vampiros aquellos malditos seres! Bladek tenía que pensar demasiado rápido, no estaba dispuesto a conseguir su inmortalidad así nada más, convirtiéndose en un paria amargo bebedor de sangre humana.

No podía atravesar las cadenas que le apresaban y el tiempo era su enemigo en ese momento, del boquete de arriba comenzaba a escuchar que algo se movía, se deslizaba justo al encuentro de su alma, para hacerle sufrir lo indecible. Fue en ese instante cuando escuchó, de nuevo, aquella voz tan familiar en esos casos y en esos momentos: _Imbécil, esta vez has tenido suerte de nuevo, pero recuerda que no habrá una próxima_.

-_NISA!_ - En ese momento apareció en la sala Pandora, armada con una lanza enorme y con la cara descompuesta de furia, aunque la decisión y la crueldad dominaban sus ojos, algo que pasaría ahí no le concernía así que ese era el momento justo.

Con gran agilidad, Pandora golpeó a cuatro vampiros para abrirse camino hacia donde Nisa, esta, segura de sí misma la espero de pie con la sonrisa de malicia en sus labios.

_-No tienes que ver espectáculos idiota! Concéntrate en el fondo del abismo-_ rezó la voz que sólo él oía, y la obedeció. Relajo sus músculos tensos y se dejó colgar de las cadenas, su respiración paró en un microsegundo, todo se detuvo para él en la infinidad del espacio y…

Cayendo al pie del altar, todo se comenzó a mover, primero despacio y luego tomando su velocidad normal; ahora quedaba huir del lugar, que, libre de las ataduras, iba a ser cosa fácil.

Actuó rápido aprovechando la confusión de la entrada de Pandora al ritual, tomó una antorcha y echó a correr por el pasillo único de la cueva. No se preocupó por voltear, y sus piernas hicieron todo el esfuerzo humano que pudieron. Después de un largo recorrido sin contratiempos llegó a una estancia alta, Bladek sonrió con ironía al ver las escaleras alrededor del inmenso hoyo y desplegando sus enormes alas subió.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX. Deimos**

Al llegar abrió lo que parecía la tapa de una alcantarilla, recorrió unos cuantos minutos de estrecho pasadizo y salió. Terminó en un enorme pasillo oscuro, al caminar tropezó con un grueso y largo pedazo de metal cayendo sobre unas gruesas piedras. El ruido lo alertó y se levantó, encontrándose con nada mas y nada menos que el transporte subterráneo de la ciudad. Ya alegre y más tranquilo se hizo a un lado y camino hasta la siguiente estación, regresando lo más rápido que pudo por transporte humano hasta su departamento.

Estando ahí se tendió en la enorme y cómoda cama, no era de su actual y nueva condición el dormir, mas sin embargo, lo ataco el sueño. Inquietantes imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. El pasado se revolvía en remolino interminable con lo recién acaecido. Él estaba inmerso en el ojo de su propia tempestad, sintiendo desesperación por lo que veía y recordaba, luego no sólo fueron esos entes etéreos, sino que apareció el más formidable de los transformadores universales: el futuro, mostrándole la imagen de un salón de baile aristócrata, viendo a una persona peculiar que seguía viva en la antinaturaleza de su existencia. Al instante, todo se desvaneció, quedando un espacio en blanco frente a él ocupado por un tipo oscuro, que se acercó y lo bofeteo de nuevo, haciéndolo despertar al instante.

Bladek estaba totalmente confundido y se comenzaba a sentir un completo inútil: su primer día de regreso y en toda empresa había fracasado. Se levantó con desgana dirigiendo sus pasos a cualquier lugar, y estos lo traicionaron llevándolo ante el espejo. La pulida superficie mostraba su ser constante e impasible, a pesar de todo lo pasado en la tarde, seguía igual: resplandeciente y hermoso. Se hizo una mueca preguntándose cuando empezaría la verdadera vida y alucinando el día en que fuera capaz de utilizar todos sus atributos. Fue en ese momento, que ese espejo comenzó a ponerse acuoso, presto para una respuesta.

-_Jajajaja_- la risa fría resonó desde dentro del magnífico marco de plata, y cuando su contenido se hubo detenido, vio a la cara de quien le estuvo hablando todo el tiempo. Se trataba simplemente de él, un Bladek de pie dentro del espejo, tal cual su reflejo. Aunque este mostraba marcadas diferencias. Comenzaba por la sombra negra en sus ojos, dándole un toque despiadado a su mirada fría y malévola, la expresión soberbia y cínica invitaba al escalofrío y al puro temor helado, expresado por unos ojos impresionantemente grises. El temible Bladek del reflejo lo miró y paró de reírse.

-_Bien, ahora me puedes ver de frente; Yo soy el fénix que subió al mundo terrenal, al mundo mortal. Vine a alimentarme de tus sueños, a vivir de tus emociones, a llevarme tu alegría, tu esperanza y tu fe; yo soy una conciencia, soy de esos pensamientos que van en contra de tu lógica, de tu razón y que te consumen; soy esa indecisión que en ti habita; soy ese algo que murmura a tu oído y te lleva a hacer locuras, cosas que en tu normal y sano juicio no harías. Soy el yang de tu persona, soy la oscuridad de tu corazón, la maldad de tu ser y la negrura en tu vida; y entre más intentes alejarte de mí, yo te acechare hasta la locura total. Soy yo, soy tu, somos uno, tu terror, la encarnación que vive en ti: Soy Deimos._

_-Interesante discurso Deimos, y ¿qué harás tú por mí?_

_-Soy la encarnación del poder, desde tiempos inmemoriales he ido vagando de cuerpo en cuerpo, tratando de encontrar a mis hermanos de poder, de luz y de oscuridad, para unirme a ellos y comenzar la alianza para ir contra los poderes más allá de tu incipiente entendimiento. Desde tu advenimiento a este mundo he estado unido a ti, cocinando tus sueños y mostrándote las vastas planicies del conocimiento universal y eterno. Tus débiles y sencillos cinco sentidos no habían sido suficientes para percatarte de mi presencia. Ahora me he visto más libre a actuar en tu nueva mente abierta e infinita, ambos esperamos durante tanto tiempo esto y ahora lo hemos conseguido, Soy tú conciencia, ¿o acaso no recuerdas mi voz advirtiéndote? ¿quién habló cuando te encontrabas en los aposentos de Pandora? ¿quién te hizo entrar a la habitación de Nisa? ¿quién te sacó de la ensoñación en que ella te metió? ¡¡¡YO! Soy tu dulce ángel de la guarda –_dijo con una sonrisa malévolamente cínica

Ahora que lo reflexionaba, desde los albores de su vida se había visto en dilemas que su conciencia resolvía fácil y rápidamente, se encontraba muchas veces subyugado por su "instinto" que ahora descubría que era ese SER venido desde épocas remotas a morar en su psique.

_-Cuando necesites tu instinto, no dudes que te ayudaré, esto nos hace fuertes, me siento nuevo de poder, como no lo había estado en tantas y tantas eternidades_- y guiñando un ojo, volvió a ser su plano y simple reflejo encima de la superficie del espejo, tenuemente iluminada por el resplandor suave y discreto de la Luna.

Esa noche decidió meditar, tal cómo su ya olvidado maestro le había enseñado bajo un árbol a la orilla del río Ganges en la India. Se sumió en sus visiones, teniendo numerosas revelaciones de lo que era capaz él, y de lo que también Deimos le podía ayudar. Resolvió matar a Saori, pero antes tenía que deshacerse de esos jóvenes que la protegían y tenía que hacerlo uno por uno; le quedaba el consuelo de que había caído el primero por la punta de una de sus flechas, e iría por el otro que encontró en su meditación, lo estaba buscando mientras estaba en el Nirvana ahora fácil de alcanzar por él.

Deimos volvió a fijar su pensamiento en aquel que acababa de revelar su posición con su despliegue de energía y Bladek atravesó el espejo. El uso de este artilugio se hacía más fácil con cada nuevo intento. El chico se dirigió con esa información a un lugar nuevo: la ventana abierta de un alto edificio.

Volteó hacia abajo y reconoció a ese chico de rubios cabellos caminando sólo por la calle, iba a ser un blanco fácil y se sintió de humor suficiente para crear el tan amado caos. Sacó una flecha y apuntó no a su cuerpo como se desearía, sino a un automóvil cerca; calculaba que con la flecha correcta puesta en dirección, ángulo y con la velocidad necesaria, pasaría algo extraordinario.

Después de tensar el arco, soltó la cuerda, dejando ir su artilugio directo al auto, todo pasó lentamente: se estrelló y al instante hubo una enorme explosión que envolvió a aquel que se hacía llamar Hyoga. Eso debía ser suficiente y confirmando otra explosión, producto de la reacción en cadena con un camión, subió tranquilamente a la azotea del edificio a meditar para seguir.

Encontró algo que le desagradó bastante, Deimos le mostró que el chico al que había herido en lugar de Saori, en efecto se encontraba así: HERIDO! No comprendía aquello, ya que había puesto la flecha en el lugar correcto. No podía identificar el lugar en dónde se encontraba, pero era seguro que estaba débil, apenas convaleciendo. Si iba a buscarlo de forma convencional, tardaría bastante, así que continuo meditando, buscando una energía vital crucial.

Pronto apareció la imagen que buscaba: unos tiernos y virginales ojos verdes, un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, piel clara envolviéndolo y rematado por una cabellera larga y de color verde. Él debía saber dónde se encontraba su amigo. No se negaría a responder; recordaba con claridad su voz fingiendo gallardía por una sola razón: le había interesado. Bladek le sonrió a Deimos en su inconciente y con esa cínica sonrisa se puso de pie y desapareció, dejando atrás el humo provocado por la doble explosión.

He de agradecer los review recibidos. Vaya! Nunca pense que fuera a llegar hasta os 35 pero gracias! Espero que la lean y dejen reviews o si no….¬¬

Naaah, pero me gustaria leer sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X. Un tropiezo**

Apareció en el pasillo de un hotel, eso era fácil de deducir por los números colgados en las puertas y por el saludo dirigido a una mujer con uniforme haciendo la limpieza nocturna. Pasó la mano por la puerta a su izquierda y lo encontró dentro. Fue aún mas allá del interior de la habitación, llegó hasta el chico que esperaba tendido en la cama la llegada de su compañero Hyoga.

_Pero espera un segundo, ¿que es esto que nos esconde el pequeño Shun? ¡Aaaah! ¿Es que acaso siente una atracción prohibida por su amigo Hyoga? Esto se pone interesante_. Bladek, que seguía con la mano en la puerta se dirigió al fondo del pasillo, para verse reflejado en las metálicas puertas del elevador, ahí seguía, hermoso, así le había gustado al pequeño que haría su víctima, pero sería más fácil si primero probaba de otra manera. Concentrándose y siendo envuelto por un mágico resplandor azul…

Shun seguía esperando dentro de la habitación, parece que Hyoga se hubiera perdido, pero ¿qué acaso no era siempre muy bien ubicado? Era extraño que aún no hubiera llegado, además no había ido lejos, ¿o sí? ¿le había mentido entonces? No. Terminantemente no. Hyoga no le mentiría, lo quería, se querían. Mejor dejaba esos pensamientos peligrosos a un lado, le hacían daño, esperaba, esperaba, esperaba. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿qué tipo de energía más allá y diferente de la cósmica se desplegaba en estos momentos fuera de su habitación? Sentía reconocer esa "presencia" que estaba detenida en el pasillo, pero no podía asemejarse con nada conocido hasta ahora; y pronto, así de fugaz como lo es nuestro pensamiento para hacer conjeturas, le vino a la cabeza que el destino de Hyoga pudo haberse acabado dando paso al final de la vida propia: venía por él.

Al acto se armó para salir a enfrentarse, tenía un dudoso y desagradable presentimiento; se dirigió a la puerta, puso las manos en la manija y la giró lentamente, botando el seguro.

Bladek seguía concentrándose, veía claramente la imagen del Caballero del Cisne en su mente, sus movimientos, su rostro, su cuerpo, su mirada, todo; todo era necesario para camuflarse como él. En el preciso instante en el que lo tenía listo, sintió abrirse la puerta a la que se dirigiría minutos después _Maldita sea_ pensó _Desplegué demasiada energía y el pequeño la sintió, ahora vendrá por mí_ Al acto dió la vuelta mientras el Andrómeda lo reconocía y lanzaba sus ya conocidas cadenas. Bladek fue más ágil que antes y se materializó justo detrás de Shun, pero no sucedió lo esperado, ya que ¡las cadenas lo siguieron y lo aprisionaron de nuevo!

Bladek se encontraba atrapado una vez más, pero no iba a ser tan débil como la última ocasión. . .Deimos lo ayudaría en ese momento. Su cuerpo sufrió un fuerte espasmo y lo dejo aparentemente sin conciencia, pero al momento se apoderó del cuerpo y se materializó en este mundo mortal, por primera vez desde hacía tantos y tantos eones, Deimos. El chico de la armadura rosa dio la vuelta con agilidad para enfrentarse al individuo

_-¿Qué buscas aquí?_- y traicionándose a sí mismo _-¿Qué le hiciste a Hyoga?-_

Deimos sonrió, estaba libre desde hacía tanto y empezaba a recordar lo fácil que era el movimiento y la acción en este simple mundo. Con malevolencia sonrió y fijó sus hermosos y fríos ojos grises en aquellas cuencas donde reinaba el verde.

_-Vine por ti pequeño Shun Caballero de Andrómeda_- y doblando un brazo por debajo de las cadenas, las tomó y las jalo con increíble fuerza, logrando que Shun se deslizara en un parpadeo hasta muy cerca, demasiado cerca de Deimos

Ahora se tenían cara a cara, a menos de un palmo de distancia, sintiendo la respiración cálida y agitada del Andrómeda y viendo muy de cerca aquellos terribles y seductores ojos, tan cerca de esa sonrisa avasalladora.

_-¿Dónde está Seiya_?- preguntó Deimos

_-En el Santurario_- respondió Shun embriagado, con el cerebro obnibulado y embriagado por ese fragante olor desconocido para un ser humano.

_-¿Qué Santuario?_

_-El Santuario de Atena, en Grecia_- Shun sentía el corazón escapar de su pecho, de algo inexplicable se le lleno el cuello y sintió el deseo subir desde el estómago hasta la garganta, se sentía con mucho calor y le enturbiaba el estar tan cerca de ese hermoso Adonis.

_-Muchas gracias Shun Caballero de Andrómeda_- dijo en un susurro Deimos, y deslizando sutilmente su mejilla en la del chico, llegando hasta su oído, susurró aun mas sutilmente –_Nos volveremos a ver pequeño, no tengas duda de ello-_

Las cadenas, caídas e inservibles desde hacía unos minutos, no presentaban problema alguno y separándose parsimoniosamente de la cercanía en que mantenía al Andrómeda, sonrió y desapareció, dejando su fragante aroma, ese feromónico olor en el ambiente.

Se encontraba de regreso en su apartamento, apareció en la cama sudando y sin poder mover un solo miembro: la posesión de su cuerpo por Deimos le había dejado muy exhausto. Se quedo un momento tendido, mientras recuperaba la energía (sospechaba que en eso tenía algo que ver su alegre inquilino) Cerró los ojos para meditar. En un espacio lleno de blancura total se encontró con Deimos.

_-¿Por qué no le preguntaste má_s?- inquirió Bladek

_-Descuida, te aseguro que es suficiente _

_-Creeré en ti; además déjame felicitarte por ese excelente trabajo, eres buen negociador_

_-No es problema_- pronunció con soberbia Deimos –_Digamos que el volver al mundo "real" me inspiró. Ah! Y una cosa más, hay más caballeros, aparte de los tres ya vistos, existen dos más… uno no es muy cercano al grupo, y el otro está en Francia, por hoy ha sido suficiente acción, a su tiempo te revelaré su ubicación para acabar esto de una vez._

Bladek abrió pausadamente los ojos, "a su tiempo", ¿Cómo es que era un ser de tan enorme potencial de poder? ¿Cómo es que los dioses, los vampiros y hasta las inteligencias eternas emanadas de la divinidad suprema le querían de su lado si apenas podía materializarse, traspasar paredes y meditar? En definitiva se lamentaba el ser tan débil y se torturaba tratando de encontrar tales respuestas, la comprensión de su propio poder.


End file.
